


Ностальгия

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ностальгия неслышно покидает их, точно проспавшийся до утра в дешевой забегаловке клиент. Покидает и возвращаться не собирается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ностальгия

Когда он встал на ролики впервые за довольно долгое время, то почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног с отвратительным злорадным смехом. Словно намекая — дескать, стар ты уже, Сато, для подобных развлечений, и дурак, раз всё ещё надеешься вернуть прошлое. «ХикаГен» уже нет и не будет: без Джун-куна, который так и не смог стать знаменитым в одиночку; без Хиро, выбравшего собственную группу; без Лидера, которому сейчас гораздо больше нравится выпускать собственную марку одежды. Без Казуми и Киноппи. Без Акиры.

А без них нет и того Сато Ацухиро, что лихо гонял по сцене. Нынешний, он с трудом удерживал равновесие даже в положении стоя.

Ацухиро прикусил губу и всё же решился сделать первый шаг и оторвать руку от перил. Нынешние ролики сильно отличались от тех, к которым он привык: более лёгкие, подвижные и неустойчивые, с шестью колёсиками вместо прежних четырёх. Ацухиро и глазом не успел моргнуть, как уже летел куда-то совершенно не туда. Хорошо ещё, что кохаи подоспели вовремя: Китаяма подхватил под локоть слева, Йокоо — за плечо справа. Самые старшие из всей кисумаевской семёрки и, очевидно, самые расторопные. Ацухиро попробовал благодарно улыбнуться в ответ, но улыбка получилась вымученной.

— Кажется, я совсем разучился кататься.

А самому стыдно — в конце концов, эти дети брали пример с них, первых, кто выехал на роликах на сцену. Но это было давно, а сейчас кохаи учили своего сэмпая — терпеливо, безо всякого превосходства или тени насмешки. Словно всё понимали, а может, просто слишком сильно уважали его.

Ацухиро подавил желание усмехнуться. Да, только в такие моменты и понимаешь, как важно иметь дружеские отношения с младшими коллегами.

Никайдо и Сенга подошли поближе — лёгкие, подвижные, юные. «Кисумаев» было только четверо, остальные три участника — Тамамори, Фуджигая и Мията — отсутствовали, у них сегодня были какие-то другие съёмки. Никайдо облокотился на плечо Йокоо, что-то шепнул ему и весело улыбнулся в ответ на притворно хмурый взгляд. Казалось бы, ничего необычного, но Ацухиро почему-то почувствовал лёгкую грусть. Может, потому что вспомнил другого взъерошенного мальчишку, ниже всех ростом, которого Лидер в принудительном порядке определил на поруки долговязому улыбчивому парню с крепким рукопожатием и любовью к разного рода авантюрам.

— Я — Акира. А ты?

Как бы то ни было, но тело помнило кое-какие движения, поэтому он всё же сумел сориентироваться. Да, в скорости ему с этими мальчишками не потягаться, но, по крайней мере, не опозориться бы. И кому только в голову пришла эта дурацкая идея — заставить его снова встать на ролики на предстоящем Каунтдауне? Прошло ведь уже лет пять, не меньше. Но тогда он был моложе, да и Акира рядом…

— Не надо, я сам, — наконец отстранил Ацухиро руку Китаямы. — Я ещё не настолько стар и немощен, чтобы меня возили за руку.

Хиромицу только кивнул — спокойно, уверенно.

— Конечно, Сато-сэмпай. Только отталкивайтесь осторо…

Не успел он договорить, как Ацухиро, нелепо взмахнув руками, всё же влепился в стенку.

— А-кун, старайся не разгоняться так, а то голову сломать недолго при твоём умении тормозить. Эй, и не смейся, когда я объясняю, это серьёзно!

— Всё хорошо, — упрямо повторил он, однако опёрся о руку Сенги, чтобы подняться. Для защиты от ударов прямо поверх брюк на нём были надеты наколенники, но Ацухиро всё же умудрился потянуть лодыжку, которая теперь неприятно ныла. Ужасно хотелось послать к чёрту всё: и проклятые ролики, и постановщиков, придумавших этот совместный номер, и даже Джонни-сана. Интересно, если взять и уйти из Агентства, его перестанут приглашать на роли в спектаклях?

Но больше всего — так сильно, что это желание практически причиняло боль — хотелось вернуть былую ловкость, весёлый смех коллег на репетициях и не менее весёлые посиделки после.

Пожалуй, «Кисумаи» походили на «ХикаГен» даже чуточку больше, чем планировали в Агентстве, создавая группу, что называется, по образу и подобию культовых кумиров начала девяностых. Ацухиро надеялся лишь на одно — что эти ребята не кончат так же, как они. Что окажутся более дружными и стойкими к временным неудачам и внутренним спорам.

— Может, на сегодня хватит, Сато-сэмпай? — тихо спросил Китаяма. Ему хватило лишь пары движений, чтобы приблизиться. Сенга согласно кивнул, всё ещё придерживая сэмпая под руку. — Для первого раза… то есть, для первого раза после долгого перерыва, — поспешно поправился Китаяма, — у вас хорошо получается. Продолжим завтра, когда все остальные придут. У Тайпи тоже были проблемы с торможением в своё время, он может дать вам много советов.

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно кивнул Ацухиро и улыбнулся чуть более искренне, чем раньше. — Кто-нибудь из вас проводит старика до ближайшей скамейки, чтобы он мог снять эти адские средства передвижения?

Сенга не выдержал и рассмеялся, прикрывшись ладонью, Китаяма же лишь сдержанно улыбнулся и повернул голову.

— Ватта, Ника-кун, на сегодня всё. Мы проводим сэмпая в раздевалку, вы с нами?

— Нет, мы, пожалуй, задержимся немного, — ответил Никайдо за обоих. — Йокоо обещал показать мне пару новых приёмов, давненько мы не репетировали на роликах.

— Хорошо, тогда до завтра, — кивнул Хиромицу. Сенга тоже попрощался, и вдвоём они повели Ацухиро в раздевалку, оставив Йокоо и Никайдо в зале одних. Уже в самых дверях Ацухиро обернулся посмотреть, не забыл ли чего, и украдкой бросил взгляд на оставшуюся парочку. Никайдо с его бунтарским характером на удивление охотно подчинялся старшему товарищу, а Йокоо прямо-таки излучал терпение и заботу. Хотя на мгновение Ацухиро почудилась не только забота в том, как бережно Йокоо взял Никайдо за руку, останавливая и снова объясняя что-то.

— Раньше эти двое частенько дрались, — пояснил Китаяма, заметив, очевидно, на что уставился сэмпай, — но теперь их вполне можно оставить вдвоём в одной комнате. Пойдёмте, нужно осмотреть вашу ногу.

Лодыжка чуть покраснела и опухла, на каждый шаг отзываясь неприятной ноющей болью. Морщась, Ацухиро нанёс мазь, заботливо предложенную Китаямой, и стало чуточку лучше — по крайней мере, можно было свободно ходить.

— Сато-сэмпай, вы уверены, что в порядке? — Китаяма явно волновался, хороший мальчик.

— В полном, — улыбнулся Ацухиро и легко поднялся. — Завтра буду как новенький, можешь не переживать.

Он знал, что так и будет — мелкие ушибы и растяжения заживают быстро, тем более что тело всё же привычно к подобному. А вот вылечить внезапно нахлынувшую ностальгию будет отнюдь не так просто.

— До завтра, ребята. Передавайте привет сладкой парочке, — помахал он рукой Китяме и Сенге перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь раздевалки. Поддерживать образ «доброго сэмпая» не так уж сложно с такими, как «Кисумаи». Когда всё кончится, можно пригласить их куда-нибудь посидеть вместе. Ацухиро наморщил лоб, припоминая, все ли там совершеннолетние, а потом махнул рукой. Незачем думать об этом сейчас. А вот выпить стоит. Особенно в компании кого-то, с кем можно поговорить о старых временах.  
Самое время отправиться в Синдзюку.

 

***

 

В баре у Акасаки Акиры частенько бывало пусто — он в последнее время не любил больших скоплений народу и старался держаться в тени, ибо его всё ещё узнавали на улицах, перешёптывались и даже показывали пальцем. Сато не винил друга в добровольном затворничестве, потому что сам на его месте, возможно, поступил бы так же. Хотя он вряд ли оказался бы в подобной ситуации, но не потому, что был сильнее, вовсе нет. Просто Ацухиро совершенно точно не стал бы пытаться заглушить свою печаль наркотиками, да ещё и покупать их у каких-то неизвестных на улице, как это сделал Акира. Хотя кто он такой, чтобы осуждать других…

— О, какие гости пожаловали, — усмехнулся Акира, стоило только ступить на порог, звякнуть подвешенным к двери колокольчиком. — Давно не виделись, А-кун.

— Давно, да, — устало согласился Ацухиро, пододвигая высокий стул ближе к барной стойке. — Нальёшь старому другу стаканчик виски?

— Хоть два, — Акира потушил сигарету в переполненной пепельнице и повернулся к гостю спиной, чтобы взять с полки бутылку и достать из шкафчика чистый стакан. — Какие-то проблемы? Ты ведь не заходишь просто так, чтобы повидаться со мной.

Ацухиро было даже нечего возразить. Он действительно старался держать с Акирой дистанцию — потому, что всё ещё злился на него. До сих пор не мог простить те глупости, повлекшие за собой увольнение из Агентства, а потом и разлуку.

Может быть, Ацухиро просто был эгоистом. А может, всё ещё любил. Пусть не так, как раньше — их наивные подростковые чувства умерли вместе с «Хикару Генджи», навсегда оставшись в прошлом, — но всё же переживал, заботился, хотел быть рядом. Хотел — и убегал, потому что не имел права. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— Может, я так и не простил тебя, — попробовал усмехнуться Ацухиро, но получилось плохо. — Сам знаешь, за что.

— Знаю, — Акира поставил перед ним слабо звякнувший стакан виски со льдом, а потом, подумав, налил и себе. — Уже почти пять лет прошло, а ты всё злишься. Не стоит, А-кун. Я не заслуживаю даже твоей злости.

Вместо ответа Ацухиро пристально взглянул на него, словно видел впервые. Время и жизнь не пожалели Акиру — он сильно постарел и как-то осунулся, а взгляд стал пустым. Конечно, сам Ацухиро тоже изменился с годами, но всё же разительные перемены в другом, близком человеке почему-то вызывали гораздо большую тревогу, чем свои собственные. Казалось, Ацухиро всё ещё искал в этом Акире того, другого, с которым целовался в пьяном угаре совместных вечеринок, которого ревновал к Учиуми и жене, которого неловко пытался поддерживать после тяжёлого развода и ещё более тяжёлой разлуки с сыном.

Тот Акасака Акира ушёл — вместе с другим Сато Ацухиро, молодым и ловко управлявшим роликовыми коньками. И от осознания этого проклятая ностальгия не только не исчезала, а лишь усиливалась.

— Киноппи заходил на днях, — Акира поболтал стакан, придирчиво изучая его содержимое. Видя это, Ацухиро очень надеялся, что место антидепрессантов не занял алкоголь. — Ругал меня и говорил, что, останься я в Агентстве, мы могли бы замутить какой-нибудь проект втроём. Что-то типа возрождённых «ХикаГен», пусть даже временно. Я решил, что тебе понравилось бы такое. Может, позвонишь ему? Дуэт тоже неплохо.

— Да, наверное, — вяло отозвался Ацухиро, залпом осушая свой стакан. Виски приятно обожгло горло и согрело изнутри. — Но только не с Учиуми.

— Всё ещё ревнуешь? Ты как ребёнок, А-кун, — Акира рассмеялся, и Ацухиро почему-то покраснел. Он соскучился по этому смеху.

— Я не ребёнок. И вообще, дело не в ревности, мне просто сложно работать с ним. Мы очень разные.

— Это тебе так кажется, — возразил Акира, отсмеявшись. — Ещё?

— Пожалуй, — Ацухиро пододвинул опустевший стакан, на дне которого остался подтаявший лёд. — Скоро Каунтдаун, я участвую в нём на этот раз.

— О? — Ацухиро заметил, как Акиру передёрнуло. Ещё бы, когда-то номер четырёх «королей танца» — Andalusia ni Akogarete — был украшением новогоднего концерта. Впрочем, почему «был»? И сейчас остаётся, хоть уже и не настолько ярок. Да и «королей» теперь трое, и среди них больше нет Акасаки Акиры.

— Да. Пою нашу старую «Стеклянную молодость» с ребятишками, они только в этом году дебютировали: «Kи-су-ма-и», — по слогам произнёс Ацухиро ни с того ни с сего с трудом давшееся ему название и замолчал, не решаясь признаться в главном. — Ты должен был слышать об этой группе, потому что их создали по нашему образу и подобию. И… я снова встал на ролики, с теми же примерно ощущениями, что и почти двадцать лет назад.

— А-кун… — Акира замер, а потом потянулся за сигаретой. Пальцы его дрожали. — Теперь понятно, почему ты пришёл ко мне.

— Ты всегда знал меня лучше всех, — Ацухиро протянул руку, намекая, что тоже хочет закурить. Акира не стал доставать новую, а просто дал ему свою. Почти как непрямой поцелуй, с усмешкой подумал Ацухиро, затягиваясь. Не курил давно, поэтому дым показался особенно горьким. — Так что, может, объяснишь, с чего меня вдруг замучила ностальгия при одном взгляде на этих мальчишек?

— Стареешь? — усмехнулся Акира, забирая у него сигарету, и лёгкое, почти незаметное соприкосновение пальцев заставило Ацухиро вздрогнуть.

— Вот ещё. Я чувствую себя молодым и полным сил.

— Верю. Но если без шуток, я и сам иногда чувствую то же самое. Словно вместе с группой мы потеряли что-то важное. То, что уже не вернуть, даже если бы мы приняли предложение Киноппи.

— Не вернуть, да, — со вздохом согласился Ацухиро, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. — А знаешь, я сегодня был ужасен. Упал раза три, но так и не смог научиться держать равновесие. Мне было страшно стыдно перед кохаями, но современные ролики — это какой-то кошмар!   
Акира почти минуту в упор смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся, так сильно, что из глаз брызнули слёзы. Ацухиро засмеялся тоже, и этот смех напрочь снёс стену неловкости между ними, давившую на обоих.

— Рад был увидеть тебя. Заходи чаще, здесь бывает не так уж много народу, так что вряд ли кто-то узнает тебя, — Акира засунул руки в карманы брюк и облокотился плечом о косяк. Он вышел проводить Ацухиро до такси.

— Зайду, — кивнул тот, а потом всё же предложил, слегка неуверенно: — Если хочешь, я сам поговорю с ней. Она должна понимать, что ты хочешь видеться…

— Нет, А-кун, — голос Акиры был мягким, но в нём явственно прозвучали стальные нотки. — Я сам. В конце концов, это мой сын и моя бывшая жена. Тем более, что она всегда недолюбливала тебя.

— Ну согласись, было за что, — Ацухиро подмигнул и протянул руку. — Бывай и удачи.

— И тебе удачи… в неравной борьбе с роликами, — ухмыльнулся Акира. Ладонь его была тёплой, а рукопожатие крепким. Как и раньше. До скандала с наркотиками и всего, что было после.

— Не волнуйся, я выйду из этой схватки победителем, — самодовольно заявил Ацухиро и сел в машину. Пока такси выезжало с парковки и поворачивало за угол, Акира продолжал стоять на том же самом месте и смотреть вслед. Он выглядел ужасно одиноким, и Ацухиро мысленно пообещал себе, что обязательно заглянет ещё. Что будет заглядывать так часто, как только сможет.

И надо бы действительно позвонить Учиуми. А может, попробовать связаться и с остальными. Они ведь расстались не в плохих отношениях, так что будет здорово собраться всем вместе и устроить посиделки.

Возможно, тогда ностальгия перестанет мучить его. Возможно, тогда Акира не будет выглядеть таким потерянным.

Но сначала — «Каунтдаун». И чёртовы ролики, которые — как уверяла интуиция — так ему и не покорятся до конца. Ну и пусть. Ацухиро предпочитал быть оптимистом, поэтому сам для себя решил, что будет неплохо просто вспомнить молодость.

С неба повалил снег — крупный, белый, пушистый. А лодыжка снова заныла, обещая неприятности на завтрашней репетиции. Но Ацухиро словно не замечал эту боль. Он вновь вспоминал прошлое, и эти воспоминания уже не казались такими болезненными.

 

***

Персонал суетился вокруг, поправляя причёску, одежду, проверяя, работает ли наушник, хорошо ли застёгнуты крепления роликов. Ацухиро старался не обращать на это внимания — привычная суета, привычные прикосновения чужих равнодушных рук, привычное волнение перед выходом на сцену. Хотя нет, возможно, волнение, которое он чувствовал сейчас, как раз таки и не было привычным. Потому что всё было как в первый раз — и неустойчивый пол под ногами, и оглушающая музыка, и ярко освещённая сцена впереди. Гладкая, полированная сцена, по которой так легко скользить и на которой так легко поскользнуться и упасть. Но нет, лучше не думать о таком сейчас, потому что эти мысли — они как маяки для возможных несчастий.

«Кисумаи» столпились вокруг — наверняка тоже волнуются, но не подают виду. Тихо перешёптываются друг с другом, некоторые даже улыбаются или смеются, прикрываясь ладошкой. Зачастую молодым, действительно, проще — они легче относятся ко всему. Да и если уж на то пошло, они — команда. Когда Ацухиро был в группе, он тоже ничего не боялся, потому что знал: его всегда прикроют в нужный момент. Знал, что не один.

Впрочем, он и сейчас не один. С ним кохаи, за которых он всё же несёт ответственность.

Они выехали на сцену за несколько секунд до того, как их объявили. Первый шаг дался относительно легко, но вот потом… Проклятые ролики снова взбрыкнули, пол под ногами завертелся, голова закружилась, и за секунду до падения Ацухиро понял, что не удержится. Он больно ударился копчиком, но тут же встал — сам, без помощи кохаев, которые уже торопились к нему — и улыбнулся. Опозорился, чёрт, наверняка теперь зрители подумают, что он был пьян, но деваться некуда. Главное — продолжать и больше не повторять подобного.

Остаток песни исполнили благополучно и без эксцессов — Ацухиро даже самостоятельно спускался по ступенькам. Кохаи остались довольны — они бурно поблагодарили его после, за кулисами, да и организаторы тактично промолчали — наверняка списали на возраст и перешёптывались потом, что для сорокалетнего мужика он ещё неплохо держался. Но всё равно Ацухиро было неприятно: забавное, в общем-то, происшествие словно оставило на языке горьковатый привкус неудачи.

Он никогда не падал, будучи молодым. Никогда. Вероятно, это говорило о многом. А может, это действительно была всего лишь случайность. Вряд ли стоило заниматься самокопанием, лучше не придавать случившемуся значения.

В гримёрной было пусто. Ацухиро скинул раздражающий его пиджак леопардовой расцветки и довольно тяжёлый длинный шарф, а потом, поразмыслив, потянулся за телефоном. Нужный номер отыскался не сразу: в конце концов, он был занесён в телефонную книгу чисто номинально.

— Учиуми? Привет. С Новым годом тебя. Это Сато. Сато Ацухиро.

 

***

— Ха-ха-ха, я видел, как ты повалился, точно девчонка в обморок. — Улыбка Акиры сейчас была абсолютно ослепительной, прямо как в старые добрые времена. — Никогда не забуду этого зрелища. Как думаешь, можно найти в сети только один этот момент? Хочу пересматривать его время от времени для поднятия настроения.

— Если посмеешь, я тебе врежу. — Ацухиро шутливо ткнул его локтем в бок и помахал опустевшим стаканом. — Так-то ты обращаешься с клиентами? Оставляешь их без выпивки? Тогда понятно, почему твоя забегаловка не пользуется популярностью.

— Не ворчи, you! — Акира надменно вздёрнул подбородок, тыча в Ацухиро пальцем. — И ты не клиент. Ты друг. Так что я совершенно спокойно могу тебе не наливать.

— А, значит, вот как ты с друзьями обращаешься?!

Как и в прошлый раз, они сидели только вдвоём, но кое-какое отличие всё-таки было — сегодня Акира закрыл бар для посетителей. Не для всех, конечно, потому что они ждали гостей.

— Знаешь… — Акира поставил бутылку виски рядом с Ацухиро, словно намекая на самообслуживание, и облокотился о стойку. Слишком близко, подумал тот, но отстраняться не стал. — Я поздравил сына с Новым годом и Рождеством.

— О, правда? — Ацухиро попробовал улыбнуться. — Он был рад?

— Очень. Я даже не ожидал, если честно. Думал, она настроит его против меня.

— Уверен, что она честно пыталась это сделать. Видишь, стоило только попробовать.

— Ты прав. Выпьем за это? — Акира поднял свой стакан, и Ацухиро поспешил сделать то же самое. Они звонко чокнулись, и снова воцарилась тишина.

— Интересно, до кого сможет достучаться Киноппи? — наконец произнёс Акира.

— Мне он обещал достать всех, — пожал плечами Ацухиро.

— Ну, смотря в каком смысле достать, — усмехнулся Акира и взглянул на часы. — Обещали быть через пятнадцать минут. Думаю, успею.

— Что успеешь? — заинтересовался Ацухиро, наблюдая, как друг достаёт из шкафчика бутылки с разным алкоголем.

— Да хочу угостить вас новым коктейлем, — Акира загадочно подмигнул. — Я назвал его «Ностальгия».

— Мне определённо нравится это название. Вечеринка обещает быть весёлой.

— Всё как ты хотел, А-кун. И кстати, зря не надел тот леопардовый пиджачок. Он так шёл тебе…

Ацухиро шутливо замахнулся стаканом, и в тот самый момент раздался звонок в дверь.

— О, кажется, они пришли, — подмигнул ему Акира. — Откроешь?

— Ты же хозяин, — возразил Ацухиро, почему-то смутившись, — ты и открывай.

— Но вечеринка-то в честь тебя? Иди давай, — Акира довольно бесцеремонно толкнул его в плечо, заставляя подняться. — У меня ещё коктейли не готовы.

Учиуми не обманул — он действительно привёл всех. Улыбки, дружеские объятия и похлопывания по плечам — Ацухиро только тогда по-настоящему ощутил, как же ему не хватало всего этого. Конечно, без подколок по поводу прошедшего «Каунтдауна» не обошлось, но даже они звучали привычно и приятно.

На вкус «Ностальгия» оказалась обжигающе-сладкой и очень крепкой, ударяющей в голову и напрочь стирающей любые приличия и рамки.

И время с пространством заодно.

Поэтому Ацухиро не удивился, проснувшись утром на диване, на плече Акиры, растрёпанного и держащего в руке так и не зажжённую сигарету. Рядом на полу дремал Джуничи, Учиуми уснул в кресле, а Морохоши — на стуле, положив голову на барную стойку. Хиро наверняка в туалете — он всегда очень мучился похмельем, а Микио ушёл, предварительно собрав все пустые бутылки, чтобы выкинуть их.

Всё, как раньше. Может, прошедшие годы — это лишь неприятный сон, привидевшийся по пьяни?

Ацухиро поморщился от ноющей боли в голове и снова уткнулся носом в плечо тихо проворчавшего что-то Акиры. Запах — Mild Seven и одеколон, от которого всегда хочется чихать — тоже не изменился, ну и ладно. Так и должно быть.

В конце концов, Ацухиро снова заснул, пытаясь представить себе, как ностальгия неслышно покидает их, точно проспавший до утра в дешёвой забегаловке клиент. Покидает и возвращаться не собирается.


End file.
